


Twelve Hours to Live

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, high noon, promptfic community:fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag from "High Noon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Hours to Live

Title: Twelve Hours to Live or Die  
Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Author: Karrenia  
Character: Elisa Maza  
Rating: General Audiences  
Prompt: #06 hours  
Link to the Big Table: http://karrenia-rune.livejournal.com/16277.html#cutid1

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television, as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. References events from the episode "High Noon."

*Twelve Hours to Live" by Karen

In between the exchange of blows and the screech of her opponent’s wilder swings, Elisa Maza could not help wondering why it seemed it seemed that everything else outside of her immediate surroundings had eclipsed into a very small circle. Maybe it was the fact that the square in Central Park had just had several stone gargoyle statues added to its scenery, maybe it was something more than that.

It was at such lulls in the fight that her thoughts wandered back to earlier that week when she had been burning the proverbial candle at both ends, as they saying went, so exhausted from tracking down possible leads, sick and tired of the cat and mouse game that Demona seemed so intent on playing out to its end, which she seemed to believe was a foregone conclusion.  
Elisa was a cop, and a detective to boot and she had been trained to look at even the most impossible situations with logic and a certain amount of chutzpah and bull-headed stubbornness.

Magic and gargoyles that up until recently had been nothing more than urban legends, but were not quite real.

Elisa stepped back from, coming up from a tuck and roll maneuver that for the moment left about ten feet of distance between herself and Demona, who was now back in her true gargoyle form hissed and crouched for another leap.

From the outset Demona’s allies, if you could call Macbeth that, and Coldstone allies, had watched the entire proceedings with a certain amount of detached and even clinical amusement,

Demona, for all of her fierceness and experience, did have a bad habit of fighting like a rookie cop, which she had even impersonated for a brief time as part of her elaborate scheme to destroy her friends, the Manhattan clan of Gargoyles. It was funny, not in the ha-ha slapping one’s knees kind of funny, but rather ironic. In fact, there was almost a poetic symmetry at work, unfortunately she was too busy trying to catch her breathe to appreciate that symmetry.

While she was doing that Macbeth and Coldstone were having a conversation of their own, and as much as she would wished to be privy to whatever they were discussing so intently and in hushed voices, she figured it was just as well.

Demona chose that moment to leap forward and Elisa countered with a flying leg kick she had learned in hand-to hand combat class. It worked and it was just then that she chanced to look up into the sky and realized that it much later than she had anticipated, the sun was setting, turning the sky from a slate blue into shades of pink.

“It’s over,” Elisa whispered quietly, allowing herself a quite satisfied smile to slip out from between her bruised face.

“It is indeed,” Macbeth echoed as he quietly stepped forward and placed a quiet but restraining hand on Demona’s shoulder, and with the other tapped a button on his remote control device for his personal helicopter to come pick the three of them up.

“It’s over when I say it’s over!” Demona shrieked.

“I’m surprised someone who has lived as long as you, don’t know when to walk away from it,” Macbeth replied.

Demona gave a small growl and reluctantly agreed before they both turned away and boarded the helicopter.

Elisa sighed and slid down to a seated position on the cool, dewy grass of the park, with relief as much as satisfaction that she had managed to save her friends. It was the least she could after everything that they had done for her. At this point it was no longer about who owed whom, it was just something that she had had to do no matter what happened.

Leaning back against the solid and reassuring presence, yet still stone frame of Goliath, Elisa allowed her eyelids close and shifted around for a more comfortable position before finally allowing her weariness to take hold and she fell asleep, unaware of the smile on her face.


End file.
